Dalaran
thumb|The city of Dalaran Capital: Dalaran Ruler: The Kirin Tor The second Arathorian city-state of Dalaran was founded in the lands north of Strom. Many fledgling wizards left the restraining confines of Strom behind and traveled to Dalaran, where they hoped to use their new powers with greater freedom. These mages used their skills to build up the enchanted spires of Dalaran and reveled in the pursuit of their studies. The citizens of Dalaran built up a bustling economy under the protection of their magic-using defenders. Yet, as more and more mages practiced their arts, the fabric of reality around Dalaran began to weaken and tear. So the sinister agents of the Burning Legion, who had been banished when the Well of Eternity collapsed, were lured back into the world by the heedless spellcasting of the magi of Dalaran. Though these relatively weak demons did not appear in force, they did sow considerable confusion and chaos within the streets of Dalaran. Most of these demonic encounters were isolated events, and the ruling Mageocrats did what they could to keep such events hidden from the public. The most powerful magi were sent to capture the elusive demons, but they often found themselves hopelessly outmatched by the lone agents of the mighty Legion. After a few months the superstitious peasantry of the surrounding countryside began to suspect that their sorcerous neighbours were hiding something terrible from them. Rumors of revolution began to sweep through the streets of Dalaran as the paranoid citizenry questioned the motives and practices of the magi they had once admired. The Mageocrats, fearing that the citizens would revolt and that Strom would take action against them, turned to the only group they felt would understand their particular problem: the elves. Upon hearing the Mageocrats' news of demonic activity in Dalaran, the elves quickly dispatched their mightiest wizards to the human lands. The elven wizards studied the energy currents in Dalaran and made detailed reports of all demonic activity that they beheld. They concluded that although there were only a few demons loose in the world, the Legion itself would remain a dire threat so long as humans continued to wield the forces of magic. The Council of Silvermoon, which ruled over the elves of Quel'Thalas, entered into a secret pact with the Mageocracy of Dalaran. The elves told the Mageocrats about the history of ancient Kalimdor and of the Burning Legion, a history which still threatened the world. They informed the humans that so long as they used magic, they would need to protect their citizenry from the malicious agents of the Legion. The Mageocrats proposed the notion of empowering a single mortal champion who would utilize their collective powers in order to fight a never-ending secret war against the Legion. It was stressed that the majority of civilisation could never know about the Guardians or the threat of the Legion for fear that they would riot in fear and paranoia. The elves agreed to the proposal and founded a secret society that would watch over the selection of the Guardian and help to stem the rise of chaos in the world. Under the vigilant watch of the Order of Tirisfal, Dalaran became the chief center of learning for magicians throughout the land. The Mageocrats who ruled Dalaran founded the Kirin Tor, a specialized sect and ruling council pair that was charged with cataloguing and researching every spell, artifact, and magic item known to mankind at the time. During the Second War, Dalaran pledged to support the Alliance and gave heavy amounts of aid, mages, and sorcerers to the war effort. Before the second invasion of the Burning Legion, Dalaran was the home of an incredibly large library of books and tomes, in addition to many of the greatest sorcerers of the day including Archmage Antonidas, Khadgar, Jaina Proudmoore, Arugal and Kel'Thuzad. However after the Scourge was unleashed upon the land one of their primary targets was Dalaran. Dalaran was defended by Dalaran Guard Towers and archmagi. It was the site of horrific battle and after Archimonde was summoned to Azeroth he laid siege to the city and destroyed it. Archimonde single-handedly laid waste to the city by creating a magical effigy out of dust through an ancient curse and crushing the effigy like a sandcastle; the mighty towers of Dalaran fell simultaneously. Soon after the defeat of the Burning Legion, however, Alliance forces under the command of Grand Marshal Garithos regained the ruins of the city; some refugees from Lordaeron eventually made their way there as well. The surviving magi of the Kirin Tor later returned with the intent of rebuilding, and erected a large, magical time-and-space distortion field around the city to ward off a new attack while they slowly regained their strength. Now the lands around the ruins of Dalaran are the site of a guerilla war between the Alliance and the Forsaken. ---- Modern Dalaran Today, the Republic of Dalaran continues to rule much of its origonal teritory. Despite the fall of their capitol, the Dalarans have remained an important member of the alliance. The Republic ruled over their ruined Capital City, which is being rebuilt, as well as the town of Ambermill, the Lordamere Internment Camp and parts of Silverpine Forest. The Dalaranian Army is largly responsable for the survival of Alliance power in Silverpine. Without the aid of Dalaran, the town of Pyrewood Village would have fallen to the Scourge long ago.all travalers in southern silverpine will note the massive presence of Dalaranian troops. Dalaranian is the northern-most Alliance state. In WoW Jeux Online (English version at bottom of page) "This is an exciting notion for many, however, we do not have any definite plans regarding the Dalaran dome at this time." See Also: *Jaina Proudmoore *Antonidas *Kirin Tor *Kel'Thuzad *Aegwynn *Medivh *Arugal *Guardian of Tirisfal *Book: The Last Guardian Category:Human Nations Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Alterac Mountains Category:Town Category:Alliance Category:Coming Soon